


Beth/Rick - Fantasy

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, Wallpaper, beth greene - Freeform, brick - Freeform, brick fanart, rick grimes - Freeform, twd, twd brick, twdbrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Beth/Rick - Fantasy

Another Beth/Rick wallpaper. :)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/54554/54554_original.png)


End file.
